


Odrobina czułości

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Drobiazg o Falce, redańskiej zbuntowanej księżniczce sprzed wieków.





	Odrobina czułości

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton 2018 na Mirriel, dzień pierwszy. Prompt – graffiti ze słowem „revolution” z wpisanym „love”.

En’ca minne, tak nazywa to elfia babka. Odrobina czułości bez zobowiązań. Poprawia samopoczucie kobiety, korzystnie wpływa na jakość snu i koloryt cery. Dorastająca Falka, zapomniana redańska księżniczka, pilnie słucha nauk babki i wprowadza je w życie. W zimnym Kovirze, daleko od ojczyzny, nie ma zresztą ciekawszych zajęć ani skuteczniejszych sposobów na poprawę nastroju. Po udanym seksie Falka zerka w lustro, z upodobaniem patrzy w roziskrzone oczy i na pałające policzki. Myśli o wyrodnym ojcu królu i jego nowej żonie dziwce. Odesłaliście mnie z matką na koniec świata, żebyśmy sczezły w zaspach, ale ciągle żyję, powtarza mściwie. Kiedyś wrócę pod sztandarem.

*

En’ca minne, powtarza Falka otoczona wojskiem, na redańskiej ziemi. Tylko odrobinę, nie przywiązywać się, nie zakochać. To oznaczałoby słabość, a Falka nie po to wpuszcza do namiotu mężczyzn, by przed nimi kapitulować. Na jej względy trzeba zapracować mieczem, a okazji nie brakuje, przeklęta macocha ma wielu zwolenników, których trzeba zmiażdżyć. Policzki Falki czerwienieją od krwi wrogów, w oczach odbija się łuna pożarów. Bardowie – ich zawsze oszczędza – zwą ją wcieleniem rewolucji i boginią wojny, czego słucha z upodobaniem. Gdy pojawia się publicznie, witają ją okrzyki z tysięcy gardeł. Rewolucja was kocha, powtarza oficerom i rezunom. Pewnego dnia wymiotuje na zdobyczną chorągiew.

*

En’ca minne. To już jej nie pocieszy. Falka rodzi córkę, podrzuca ją przybranej siostrze, a sama wraca na wojnę. Pije zioła, ale jej piersi i tak wzbierają mlekiem i bolą, połogowa krew plami jej spodnie. Rozzuchwaleni rezuni wbijają baronów na pale, obdzierają magów ze skóry i znoszą Falce kosze odciętych głów. To dla ciebie, kochana hetmanko, zabijamy panów, teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Dotychczas zwaśnione królestwa jednoczą siły, rozwścieczona szlachta miażdży jedno ognisko oporu po drugim. Śmierć staremu światu, krzyczy Falka przed bitwą, ale wzrok ma błędny, twarz bladą i drży z gorączki. W czerwonym redańskim sztandarze widzi zapowiedź stosu.


End file.
